mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuyuko Saigyouji/RicePigeon's second version
Whimsical and carefree, Yuyuko may appear slow and dimwitted, but don't leave yourself open to it or else you may pay the ultimate price. She has all the tools for both offense and defense, but since it's on the slow side it is wise not to get overly aggressive. Playing Yuyuko requires patience, just like waiting for death itself. ) |Image = File:YuyukoRP-por.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = Ricepigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink=Yuyuko Saigyouji/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Yuyuko Saigyouji is a five-button character with the fundamentals of a three-button character. The button can be used as a shortcut for her and Dash commands. Unlike most characters, Ricepigeon's Yuyuko's + normal has projectile properties. Though she has many tools at her disposal, allowing her to play both offense and defense, Yuyuko tends to be on the slow side, so it can be difficult to generate momentum with her. Ghostly Butterfly is good for offense as it provides her with cover fire as she approaches an enemy. Butterfly Dream Dance is great for closing the gap between Yuyuko and her opponent, especially the version as it provides her with projectile immunity, but should not be used recklessly due to the attack's generally long startup times. At the beginning of the match, Yuyuko has the option to select either of her two Level 3 Spellcards for use, but will not be able to use both during the same match. It's generally recommended to choose the one more fitting for the situation Yuyuko finds herself up against. Sense of Cherry Blossom is the more powerful of the two, and is a grounded melee attack, meaning that airborne opponents cannot block it. The attack also provides Yuyuko with a large amount of invincibility frames, but the long startup makes it difficult, if not impossible, to use in combos. It is thus best used as a counter or on opponent's wakeup. Death Lance is the weaker of the two Level 3s, but is generally easier to use in combos. Also due to being a projectile, Death Lance covers more space at the expense of being able to be air blocked. Also, because of the spread of the lasers, this move's damage output is greater against larger opponents at close to mid range. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | |}} | version: | }} | | }} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Requires spellcard selected Uses 3000 Power| }} | Requires spellcard selected Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Yukari Voice Test Trivia *Two of Yuyuko's victory quotes against Lie Meiling are references to type match-ups in the Pokémon series. **The first quote references the Ghost-type's weakness to Dark-type attacks, with Yuyuko, being a ghost, wondering if Lie's Dark attacks would be 'super effective' on her. **The third quote references the Fairy-type's strengths against both the Dark and Fighting-types, with Yuyuko wondering if she would hate fairies because of her darkness infused fighting moves. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 }}